spiritpactfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Spirits
These '''Red Spirits '''refers to the many large spiritual entities inhabiting Mount Ura. They were hostile in nature seeking to gather power for themselves in Spiritpact. Appearance They were very large, towering over the trees found on Mount Ura. Though they were similar and some overlap between them, each was a distinct being. When Keika was brought before them they appeared and took note of him as the man the Youmeishi chose as his spirit shadow, evidently being aware of his existence. They were also aware of the plot they were to take part in gaining Tanmoku’s spirit power. Personality and Traits The Red Spirits were sentient and displayed knowledge of the Youmeishi and his new spirit shadow and what the implications were for them. They worked simultaneously together with one another and concurrently with the Evil Spirit Girl in a planned attempt to seize this great power. History Evidently they had taken up residence on Mount Ura relatively recently considering that it was usually kept cleansed. Red Spirits in Spiritpact They appear when Keika comes crashing into the earth having been kidnapped by the Evil Spirit Girl. They ask if its true that if they eat Keika their spiritual powers will increase before laughing at the spirit girls plan to use him as bait to lure Tanmoku to also acquire his greater power. When the Evil Spirit Girl allows Keika to walk off since he also wants power and offers to bring Tanmoku to them, one asks her if she really means to let him go. They later spring their trap by revealing themselves when the spirit girls disguise is uncovered by Tanmoku. They have captured Keika whilst holding him in mist air with a dark red fog like substance that can also bind his wrists. They have surrounded Ki and follow the Evil Spirit Girl’s direction and attack Tanmoku all at once. Many combine into a large swirling mass of energy to be brought down upon Tanmoku. They are all purified and are seen being overcome by Keika under the effects of the spirit binding bands and even those amongst the trees are banished from Ura Mountain. Red Spirit Quotes * “So that is the man the Youmeishi chose as his spirit shadow?”Spiritpact Episode 01 Anime Gallery Keika backs away.png|They can speak, and ask if they should eat Keika Evil spirits.png Episode 1 - 54.png Episode 1 - 55.png|Watching Keika walk off saying he will bring Ki to them Episode 1 - 56.png|One asking if they really intend to let Keika go Episode 1 - 84.png|Growing much larger, multiple ones surround Ki Episode 1 - 85.png|Their powers can suspend and hold Keika high in the air Episode 1 - 91.png|Firing themselves at Ki Keika captured by spirit energy.png|Binding Keika Episode 1 - 95.png Episode 1 - 93.png|Fighting together with the Evil Spirit Girl Episode 1 - 92.png|They are able and do attempt to possess Keika Episode 1 - 86.png|Holding Keika hostage Episode 1 - 101.png|Combining their power and attacking from above Episode Appearances * Episode 1 Suddenly, a Pact with a Spirit? Powers and Abilities They can remain invisible even to a nearby Youmeishi and appear at will. They attack by firing themselves where they caused explosive damage. They can combine together into a larger mass of spiritual energy for offensive purposes. Since they mentioned ‘eating’ Keika they can grow stronger from nourishment. Trivia References Category:Spirits